


纸花 番外1

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 金钟云离开崔始源之前的那辆车……





	纸花 番外1

-  
金钟云对自己说，这就是最后一次了，你和他，从明天开始就玩完了。今天晚上，你一定要让他开心，不要有遗憾。

他早早的回了崔始源的宿舍，他要把这一切都记住，记住这二十多年以来的人生中最温暖的时光，记住和崔始源在一起时的一切。

不知道在地上瘫坐了多久，“咔哒”，崔始源回来了，看着呆坐在地上的人吓了一跳，“云云你怎么了？怎么在这坐着？”  
“在等你呀~”金钟云没开灯，黑暗里崔始源看不到他正慌乱的擦着眼泪。

“唔…云云？”崔始源被金钟云贴上来的身子吓了一跳，他平日甚少主动，今天大胆的举动让崔始源倍感惊喜。  
“不要开灯啦，关着灯更刺激不是吗？”金钟云牵着他走到床边，把他往床上引，“你今天回来的好晚，我都想你了~”他句句透着娇嗔，崔始源一下子就被挑起情欲来。  
“对不起嘛~今天导师检查作业搞了好久，我也想你了。”崔始源抱着他的小柠檬伏在他肩头深深的吸气，感觉光是这样就能赶走一天的劳累了。

在金钟云的刻意勾引下，两个人很快就痴缠起来。衣服裤子散了一地，交换了一个火热绵长的吻之后，金钟云跪下来扶着崔始源的性器就往嘴里送。“云云你干嘛？”崔始源吓了一跳，他从来舍不得让金钟云做这样的事。“你每次也都很累，这次也换我照顾你一次吧~”在金钟云含情脉脉的眼神攻势下，崔始源屈服了。

刚把那硕大含进嘴里，金钟云就感受到了胃部传来的刺痛，算算他已经将近八个小时没吃东西了，可是眼下他顾不得其他了。就当这刺痛是给他的惩罚，惩罚他瞒了崔始源那么久，惩罚他让崔始源以为他们两个会有未来，惩罚他…偷来了一段他不该肖想的感情。

看着心爱的人正卖力的用他的小嘴吞吐着自己的性器，没有人能抵抗住这近在眼前的诱惑，崔始源情不自禁的伸出手抓着小柠檬的头发往自己的胯下按。金钟云被他这一弄，胃更抽痛起来，喉头紧了又紧，反而给了崔始源带来了巨大的快感。崔始源被刺激的精关一松，射的金钟云一嘴都是。

“咳咳咳……”金钟云猛咳起来。  
“对不起啊云云，我…我没控制住，你今天…实在是太迷人了。”崔始源正手忙脚乱的解释道，却突然睁大了眼睛。他的小柠檬把他射出来的东西，全都咽了下去。  
“不行云云，你快吐出来，很脏的，你别…”  
金钟云抬眼，笑得灿烂，“不脏啊，始源的味道很好。”

崔始源愣了愣，转而猛地吻住了金钟云的唇，金钟云也激烈的回应着。  
“始源呐，不想要我吗？”金钟云挑逗般的蹭了蹭崔始源再次抬头的性器，他没法再压抑心里的欲火，一翻身就把人压在身下。身下的人儿穴口一片湿滑粘腻，湿的快要滴出水来。即使如此，崔始源还是尽心尽力的先把手指探进去，做着扩张。金钟云黏糊糊的撒着娇，“始源~可以啦，进来嘛~”崔始源才一挺身操了进去。

崔始源的大手在金钟云白嫩的皮肤上不断的游走，嘴唇也跟着四处点火。尽管不是第一次了，他还是对这滑嫩的皮肤爱不释手。金钟云纤细的腿紧紧的缠在他的腰上，眼前的人半闭着那双漂亮的丹凤眼，眼角带着星星点点的泪，像一潭温柔的湖水，崔始源感觉自己今晚就要溺死在这温柔乡里。

金钟云读的懂崔始源眼中的深情，却反而更悲哀了起来。强忍着心头的痛意和身体的不适，他突然和崔始源说，“今天试试背入式吧，听说会进的更深的。”崔始源今天被金钟云撩拨的不行，只当他是情动之至，便钳着他的腰，要了他一次又一次，却不知道金钟云在他身下早就泪流满面。

“哈啊…始源呐，再用力点…哈…啊…老公你好棒啊…再深点啊…”

最后金钟云几乎是自虐般的让崔始源狠狠的操他，呼啸而来的快感裹挟着胃部的剧痛，刺激的他脚趾都蜷缩起来。他已经分不清自己是快乐还是痛苦，闭上眼睛，他像飘在大海上，一切都已经身不由己。

金钟云实在是没有力气了，还是忍不住抽噎着叫崔始源停下来，结束了这场激烈又带着秘辛的性事，他累的几乎瘫倒，连腿都打着抖。崔始源也累的不行，抱着金钟云去洗完澡出来以后，不一会就搂着他睡着了。

黑暗里金钟云睁开假寐的眼睛，转过头来盯着崔始源的脸看，看着那人高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眼眸以及对自己毫不防备的睡姿。

他忽然就带了点恨的想着，「崔始源，你未免也太无辜了吧，你怎么可以这么无辜的睡着。我明天就要离开你了你知道吗？你不知道吧？你什么都不知道，你怎么可以什么都不知道？你怎么可以…」

金钟云无声的流着泪，又抚摸着崔始源熟睡的脸，「我明天就要走啦，我可能就快要死啦。」他不停的擦着眼泪，可是眼泪像是不要钱一样怎么都流不尽，「你会想我吗？算了，想我也见不到我。还是别想我啦，也别记得我了，你说好么？」

已经将近十二个小时没有进食了，他的胃更疼了，疼得他几乎整个人都蜷缩起来，像是察觉到他的动作，崔始源在睡梦中还是下意识的将他搂紧。金钟云被这一举动逼得，快要停下的眼泪又汹涌起来，「你怎么这么好啊？别对我这么好了，我就要…就要没办法说离开你了…我舍不得你啊，始源。你说，我不走了，好么？］

金钟云用力的眨了眨被泪水模糊的眼睛，［我就在这一直陪着你好不好啊，我好想就这样一直跟你在一起啊。可是那样不行啊始源，我没办法拖着我这副身子再去拖累你。那样是不对的，你还有很长很好的一生，不能耗在我身上呀…你说是不是啊？」

眼看着天光微亮，金钟云颤抖着凑上去吻了吻崔始源的嘴唇，「再睁开眼睛的时候，我就要硬着心肠跟你说再见啦…知道吗？我跟你就彻底玩完了…崔始源，我知道你好爱我，我也好爱好爱你啊」金钟云的肩头不可抑制的耸动了几下，「可是我们就要分开了…我就要跟你说再见了。」

金钟云把脸埋进自己的手掌，轻轻抽噎着，又过了好久好久，他抬起头来，郑重其事地深深看了一眼崔始源在他身边熟睡的样子，带着巨大的不舍和爱意，终于也昏沉沉的睡了过去。

Fin.


End file.
